Hideki Isan
by El Ethan
Summary: Konichiwa minna-san  :3 bueno aqui con un fic que involucra personajes de mis aimes favoritos, que no me pertenecen a mi, si no a sus respectivos dueños...y aparte incluyo al personaje principal que es Hideki Isan, que ese y Paura son invenciones mias
1. 1 La propuesta

Bien eh aquí una de las historias más retorcidas que he tenido en mi extraña vida…jaja que mal educado soy. Mi nombre es Isan…Hideki Isan. Ultimo heredero de la sangre de los Hideki, mi pasado no importa mucho por el momento, pero creo que saldrá a relucir a lo largo de esta historia…

La Propuesta

"Era una mañana normal, un 13 de Julio si no mal recuerdo, me levante a las 7:00 a.m. como de costumbre para mi entrenamiento, tiro con arco y algo de entrenamiento con la katana. Salí al patio para empezar a calentar, unos minutos después empecé a degollar pequeños muñecos hechos de paja y disparar a blancos móviles que instale con un par de poleas. Dando las 8:30 a.m. tome una ducha, realmente todo iba dentro de la rutina, desayuno, ir al instituto, tomar las clases, almuerzo, salida, nada fuera de lo común…Hasta las 3:43 de la tarde, que alguien toco a mi puerta, cosa que era extraño, ya que yo vivo en lo alto de una colina que nadie se atreve a subir por los animales peligrosos que hay, así que imagine 'Por fin…alguien con un trabajo para mí'. Abrí la puerta teniendo precaución de que fuera también alguien que me quisiera muerto…Afortunadamente solo era una persona un poco vieja, de aspecto algo… ¿cómo decirlo? Soberbio, como son casi todos mis clientes…Así que lo invite a pasar y empezamos a platicar…

'Tú debes ser Hideki-san ¿Verdad?'- Dijo el anciano con una voz un tanto distraída.

'Así es… ¿Usted quién es?'-Respondí con un tono retador, ya que odio a las personas cobardes.

'Mi nombre no interesa chico, solo interesa a quien quiero muerto ¿no?' –Pregunto el anciano muy seguro de con quien se estaba metiendo.

'Interesante…Supongo que sabe cómo trabajo y mis reglas…'- Dije mientras le servía un poco de té a mi peculiar invitado

'Solo se cómo trabajas, eficaz y sin fallos, sin dejar rastros ni evidencias…naturalmente desconozco tus reglas Hideki-san' –Justo cuando acabo de hablar le dio un sorbo a mi té

'Bien…

1.- Aquí solo se sabe el nombre de la persona a la que tengo que asesinar.

2.- Yo no sé nada de usted y Usted no sabe nada de mí.

3.- 50% en cuanto se me de él trabajo y 50% cuando el trabajo este hecho.

4.- Si hay algún inconveniente (Que nunca ha llegado a suceder) El trabajo se vuelve personal y usted solo habría pagado el primer 50%...pero si nos encontramos de nuevo usted y yo, lo tendré que asesinar'- Y así fue como aparentemente, sin saberlo, cometí mi primer error…

'Muy bien Hideki-san, aquí está tu trabajo'-Dijo el anciano mientras me extendió un papel doblado por la mesa- '¿Cuánto será el costo de esta misión?'

'Dependiendo de…' –abrí el papel y en ese momento me quede pasmado, no sabía si pensar que esto era una broma o el trabajo más difícil de toda mi vida como asesino, después de un par de segundos reaccione y reí sarcásticamente-'¿Esto es enserio?'

'Supuse esta reacción, pero eres el único que puede hacer esto Hideki-san, conocí a tus padres, y para que tú los hubieras matado, sé que puedes hacer este trabajo sin ningún problema'-Me dijo el anciano sin cambiar su expresión soberbia que hasta cierto punto me molestaba

'Bien… ¿Cuánto está dispuesto a pagarme para esto?- Le pregunte un poco ya más calmado.

El tan solo se metió la mano a su bolsillo de la camisa y saco un sobre, y lo aventó hacia alado de mi taza de té, lo recogí y lo abrí. En ese momento, creo que me sorprendí más al ver ese fajo de dinero que la victima de mi trabajo.

'Y eso es lo que toca ahorita Hideki-san, le daré aún más de lo acordado si realiza el trabajo satisfactoriamente'-Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara

'Ah…bien, delo por hecho, pero no me malentienda, lo habría hecho por solamente lo que hay aquí en el sobre, pero déjeme decirle algo…'-En eso me levante de la mesa y le puse la punta de mi katana en su cuello- '…Si es una trampa…recuerde que ya sé cómo es su cara, es mejor que se vaya…me preparare para esto…será difícil…sayonara' – Le abrí la puerta y deje que se fuera…aunque puedo jurar que justo cuando salió, sonrío muy malévolamente.

Varias horas después…de haber alistado mí equipo y haber salido rumbo a las montañas del sur, en mi mente solo estaba pensando-'Esto será muy difícil, incluso puedo morir, pero este es un asunto que no puedo dejar así'. Mi objetivo era la persona más temida en todo Japón…Lelouch…Vi Britania, he escuchado que tiene ciertas cualidades que lo harán un objetivo inalcanzable para cualquier asesino, pero…yo no soy cualquier asesino…creo que necesitare información antes de ir a por él, así que pasare a pueblos adyacentes de su hogar para descubrir algo…

Varias horas después en un pequeño pueblito de no más de 30 habitantes, pase a cada casa de ese pueblo, de las cuales ninguna me abrió, cosa que me extraño mucho…hasta que llegue a la última casa de la calle principal, inclusive antes de que tocara me abrieron la puerta y me jalaron rápidamente hacia dentro y una atractiva señorita me amenazaba con una pequeña navaja

'¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?' –Dijo la pelirroja murmurando

'Dependiendo de quién seas tú y de porque me tienes amenazado con esa navaja'- Dije decidido y seguro para evitar matar a una señorita tan linda como ella.

'Conozco esos ojos…espera… ¡ACASO!... ¿¡TU ERES!' –La pelirroja alzo la voz y justo en ese momento unos tipos entraron por la fuerza y nos tomaron por el cuello a la pelirroja y a mí.

'Ya sabes las reglas Kallen, no puedes gritar este día… ¡HOY PASA EL REY LELOUCH!' –De repente dijo el sujeto que la sostenía a ella

'¿Lelouch eh? ¿Pasara por el pueblo hoy?'-Pregunte muy curioso creyendo que iba a obtener una sola respuesta, pero lo que recibí fue…

'¡Tú no eres de aquí forastero! ¡Te llevaremos ante el Rey Lelouch! El sabrá que hacer contigo'- Dijo el grandote que me sostenía a mi mientras me pegaba en el estomago

'¡Hey! Déjenlo en paz…el solo iba de pasada por el pueblo y me pidió algo de agua…'-Dijo Kallen tratando de ocultar algo que ella descubrió sobre mi

'Aun así vendrá con nosotros…o mejor aún…la llevaremos con Paura-sama'-Justo cuando termino ese nombre me sentí…muy extraño, como si estuviera muy familiarizado con ese nombre…mi corazón latía a mas no poder cuando de repente…PUF…uno de esos grandotes me apago las luces con un golpe.

Unos minutos después me encontraba siendo arrastrado por esos dos grandotes de antes por un pasillo muy elegante, como si fuera de un castillo. Al final de este largo y adornado pasillo me aventaron muy fuerte y quede en medio de una habitación grande y redonda, con un trono y una persona envuelta en las sombras hasta el mero fondo y solo me levante.

'¿Quién eres forastero? Escuche que estabas en mi pueblo merodeando'-Dijo la chica que se encontraba en las sombras

'Primeramente antes que eso… ¿Es este el castillo de Lelouch?'-Pregunte mientras intuitivamente examinaba el lugar para evaluar un escape

'¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer esa pregunta sin ningún tipo de respeto?'-Se exalto la chica mientras salía de las sombras…

Probablemente la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto, unos ojos color rojo sangre, cabello negro y sedoso cautivante, en él tenía una rosa roja muy linda y un rostro muy bien delineado, como una Diosa de belleza…y fue cuando me di cuenta…

'¿Pa…Paura?'-Pregunte con mucho miedo y nerviosismo, como el que nunca me había sentido…

Esta chica corrió rápidamente hacia mí y me amenazo con una katana directamente en el pecho, justo en ese momento la mire a los ojos directamente y me reafirme…MI HERMANA GEMELA…"


	2. 2 La Pelea De Sangre

La Pelea De Sangre.

"14 de Julio… 12:01 de la tarde

…Mi hermana gemela…perdida de hace años…en mi cabeza había tantos y tantos sentimientos encontrados…pero lo que importaba en ese momento fue…

'Denle una katana a este chico, se enfrentara conmigo para salvar su repugnante vida'- Dijo Paura con un tono desafiante sin quitarme la vista de encima

'Pero Paura-ne…Paura-sama…No sería conveniente que yo peleara con usted con katanas…no es por nada pero soy muy bueno y…'

'¡CALLA! Pelearas conmigo, si eres tan bueno como dices no debes tener problemas en ganarme' -Me interrumpió sin siquiera poder tratar de explicar quién era yo.

Un grandulón se me acerco con una katana, increíblemente conocía la hoja, era de la misma persona que nos hizo nuestras hojas, las de Paura-nee y la mía, pero creo que por obvias razones, no es lo mismo que las originales, sencillamente agarre esa katana y me prepare para lo que podría ser…la batalla más difícil que jamás haya librado…contra mi propia hermana.

En el pasado, Paura-nee y yo siempre librábamos batallas de práctica, y ella siempre tuvo un gran don con ese tipo de cosas, por cuestiones de "suerte" yo era el que siempre terminaba ganando, pero ahora no sé qué tan bien pelee…

'Espero eses listo niñito'-Me dijo mi hermana alejándose para empezar el combate

'Siempre he estado listo…'

Paura se abalanzó contra mí, justo como lo hacía en nuestra infancia, así que la contraataqué como siempre, moviéndome a un lado y dejando que se cayera, todo el mundo se quedó pasmado, ya que nunca nadie había sobrevivido a un ataque de Paura-sama tan fácilmente.

'¿Qué demonios ha pasado?'-Dijo mi hermana tirada en el suelo

'¿Estas bien?'-Le pregunte mientras le extendía la mano para que pudiese levantarse…pero solo recibí un golpe con el costado de su katana

'¿Acaso crees que aceptaría ayuda de ti?' –Me dijo mirándome a los ojos y levantándose-'Bien…es hora de que mueras'

'Siempre me ha gustado que digas eso'-Le dije con una mirada desafiante y empezamos a chocar las espadas una y otra vez, y como era de esperar, paso un buen rato y ninguno pudimos si quiera dañar al otro.

Después de 45 min de pelea seguida, ambos estábamos exhaustos y ya casi sin aliento hasta que llego…el…

'¡Paura-san! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...' Dijo Lelouch mientras me volteaba a ver lentamente y se quedaba asombrado-'Isan… ¡Paura! Mátalo ahora…'

'Pero…Lelouch-sama…creo conocerlo de algún lugar, estoy segura de haberlo visto'-Asintió mi linda hermana, por lo que creo que ella ya sabía quién era

'Ese es el problema Paura…mátalo'-Dijo Lelouch mientras miraba a Paura a los ojos y se veía un pequeño resplandor en el ojo izquierdo de Lelouch

'¡SI SEÑOR!'-Grito Paura mientras blandía su katana y se dirigía a mí y me atacaba, yo solo podía defenderme.

Al ver que la batalla seguía pareja Lelouch se metió a la pelea y me miro a los ojos

'¡Lelouch Vi Britania te ordena! ¡No te defiendas ante Paura!'- Y su ojo emitió de nuevo ese extraño brillo, de repente, no pude hacer nada, no me podía mover y no podía siquiera hablar bien…En ese momento Paura ya tenía la katana en mi cuello lista para matarme, pero observe un pequeño detalle…una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos…en ese momento me di cuenta que ella ya sabía quién era, creo que eso fue lo que me permitió vivir.

Segundos antes del tiro de gracia se escucharon gritos afuera de la sala y entraron unas cuantas personas encapuchadas disparando con arcos y lanzando pequeños artefactos que desprendían humo, en cuanto hubo oportunidad desmayaron a mi hermana y me retiraron de ahí lo más rápido posible y me vendaron.

Aparentemente varias horas después sentí que me bajaron delicadamente en un lugar suave, podría deducir que era paja, por lo que estábamos a las afueras de otro pueblo adyacente, entonces fue cuando me quitaron las vendas y vi a puras mujeres…cosa que me sorprendió, muy hermosas si cabe agregar, sus tonalidades de ojos y cabello me hacían pensar que ninguna pertenecía a la misma familia y una de ellas dijo

'Buenas tardes Hideki-kun, veo que despertaste, mi nombre es…Busujima Saeko'-Se presentó la agradable chica de cabello azul

'Yo soy C.C…'-Dijo una extraña chica de cabello verde de hasta el fondo

'Yo soy Kallen, perdón por no haberme presentado adecuadamente hace rato en mi casa, mucho gusto Isan-senpai'-Dijo la pelirroja con la que ya me había topado antes

'Yuki Nagato'-Una chica sin muchas expresiones faciales si aparentemente le gusta ahorrar saliva

'Faltan unas cuantas personas aquí Hideki-kun, pero no te preocupes llegaran a su momento'-Dijo Saeko con una gran sonrisa en la ca…esperen un momento, ¿Me dijo Hideki-kun? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan confianzudo? Bien creo que eso no importa…

'Puedes quedarte aquí en esta habitación cada vez que quieras…al fin y al cabo creo que a Yuki-chan no le molestara'-Dijo…creo que ella es C.C…

'No'-Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Yuki.

'Bien pues…supongo que gracias…Busujima-san'-Dije algo intrigado por las diferentes personalidades que había…

'Por favor dime solo Saeko'-Me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, y descubrí que Saeko…era una coqueta, pero realmente linda, pero nadie se comparaba con la peli verde de a un lado de Saeko, esa, de todas las presentes era la más linda.

'Bien… ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?'-Pregunte realmente intrigado

'¡Somos Las Caballeras Rojamente Sexys!'-Afirmo una voz realmente animosa de una de las que no había conocido, y se abrió una puerta rápidamente saliendo…La que creo que es la líder…

'¡Yo soy Haruhi Suzumiya! Líder de estas lindas chicas, así que tú eres el oni-san de Paura-sama. ¿Eh?'-Pregunto la energética chica

'Si…Hideki Isan a tu servicio'-Dije mientras hacia una reverencia, aparentemente no me convenía tenerlas de enemigas.

'¿Haruhi…eh?'-Suspire…

Y Aquí fue donde…aparentemente cometí mi segundo error…"


	3. 3 La pelea con Suzumiya

3. La pelea Con Suzumiya

"Así que estaba hay…me encontraba en un lugar rodeado de mujeres lindas que llevaban un nombre realmente apegado a lo que veía…

'Eres algo lindo Isan-kun…bueno, Yuki se encargara de ti por las noches, al cabo eres su invitado en su cama… ¡Over!'-Dijo Haruhi mientras se retiraba y yo solo la veía muy intrigado… ¡ESPEREN! ¡¿Qué? Invitado en la cama… ¿De Yuki?...aparte de que ¿Haruhi me dijo Isan-kun? Vaya que aquí son personas muy confianzudas…pero supongo que está bien, así no tendré problemas en adaptarme aquí…pero aún queda el problema de…dormir con Yuki…

'Yo puedo dormir en el piso Nagato-san, para no incomodarte'-Dije para tratar de zafarme de ese problema.

'No, Dormirás en la cama'-Dijo Yuki, como siempre, muy seria, y así en realidad, no sé si está de acuerdo o no con la idea.

'Bi…bien, Nagato-san'-Dije mientras todas las demás se retiraban y me daban las buenas noches…cosa que se me hizo raro, pero si, eran las 11:42 p.m.

'Yuki para ti, si no te molesta'-Me dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama-'Anda,

Acomódate'

'S…si…gracias'-Le dije mientras trataba de evitar mis mejillas rojas y me recostaba alado de ella muy lentamente evitando hacer algo que pudiera lamentar…

'Eres muy amable en recibirme aquí…Nagato-san, me refiero a que ninguna chica que conozco, podría dejar entrar a un chico a su cama con tanta facilidad'-Le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos

'Si'- Fue todo lo que me respondió…

A la mañana siguiente…como acostumbraba, Salí al patio a las 7:00 a.m. tratando de no despertar a Yuki…pero no podía dejar de pensar en Paura…me tenía preocupado, y lo del asunto de los ojos de Lelouch, era otro tema de suma importancia, pero bien, por el momento solo me quedaba esperar las ordenes de Haruhi, ya que ni siquiera sabía en qué pueblo estaba…

7:03 a.m. y estaba practicando con un par de dianas que tenían…y escuche la puerta del patio…

'¿Tan temprano Hideki-kun?'-Por la forma en que me llamo, creía que era Saeko…y si, así era.

'Si Busujima-san, siempre entreno a estas horas'-Le respondí sin voltearla a ver

'Sera mejor que dejes eso antes de que Haruhi se despierte, si te encuentra entrenando…querrá pelear contigo, y eso no sería conveniente, al menos yo te quiero vivo.

'¿De qué hablas?'-Le pregunte mientras la volteé a ver con una cara de asombro-'¿Enserio Suzumiya-san podría hacer algo así?'

'Algo por el estilo, ella piensa que solo las personas que aguantan 3 min peleando con ella merecen vivir, su pensamiento curiosamente se parece al de Paura-sama'-dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí y se sonrojaba

'¿Estas bien? Estas algo roja, podrías tener fiebre'-Le dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro

'Ah…am…'-Se sonrojo todavía más-'Si, no te preocupes por mi…mejor guarda esa kata…'

'Isan-kun… ¡¿Sabes usar la katana? Perfecto, perfecto…Saeko…tráeme la mía por favor'-Salió Haruhi enérgicamente de la puerta de su habitación

'oh…oh…te lo advertí Hideki-kun, ten cuidado por favor'-Dijo Saeko muy roja y de repente… me beso… cosa que era imposible, ¿De dónde me conoce? ¿Ya había convivido con ella en algún momento? ¿POR QUÉ ME BESO?

'¡¿Por qué…?'-Le pregunte muy exaltado

'Es que… Siento que eres un chico lindo… En esencia eres parecido tu One-chan… Tus ojos más recuerdan a ella, incluso tu cabello… Ahora entiendo porque son gemelos…Bien, no dejes que Haruhi te mate por favor…'-Dijo mientras se alejaba y yo sostenía mi katana

'¡Déjense de balbuceos ustedes dos! ¡Vamos a pelear Isan-kun!'-Grito la energética chica desde el otro lado del patio ya en una pose de ataque que por cierto nunca la había visto, ya conocía varios tipos de pelea, pero ese…era nuevo para mí.

Tratando de quitarme el beso de Saeko de la mente me puse en posición de defensa, ya que primero debía analizar el ataque de Haruhi…

'¡C.C! Ven aquí y observa el combate por favor, esto creo que se pondrá bueno…'-Grito de nuevo la demasiada energética chica cuando de repente se dejó venir contra mí, dando sablazos muy bruscamente, cualquiera diría que solo eran aleatorios porque no supiera usar una katana…pero por cada ves que nuestras hojas chocaban…sentía cierto dolor en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo…había escuchado de esa arte, pero creí que estaba muerta…el 'Dusaki'. Ese arte de la katana, según la leyenda, si se utiliza bien puede dañar interiormente al enemigo atacando ciertas partes de algún objeto que tenga contacto directo con el cuerpo, es difícil y confuso, pero en si…si este es en verdad el Dusaki, estoy perdido, a menos que…

'¡Haruhi! ¿Qué pasaría si te gano?'-Le pregunte mientras me seguía defendiendo de sus sablazos

'Eso será algo que descubrirás por ti mismo…'-me respondió mientras se alejó para descansar. Unos segundos después de esa pregunta se abalanzó nuevamente contra mí, lamentablemente no alcance a reaccionar y…logro hacerme una gran herida por debajo del brazo

'Ah…eso…eso duele…'-Dije mientras que mis piernas se vencían por el Dusaki de antes.

Esto no estaba bien…un herida un tanto grave debajo del brazo, y mis piernas sin reaccionar…

'Ts…y creías que podrías ganarme…hay Isan-kun, tienes mucho que aprender…pero ya no en esta vida…'-Dijo Haruhi atrás de mí, mientras yo veía como su sombra se movía, y se lograba observar con tenia la katana lista para entrar por mi cuello…

'Hideki-san…'-Escuche una voz familiar en mi cabeza-'¿Morirás así de simple? ¿Sin poder rescatar a tu hermana? ¿Por la persona que está destinada a ayudarte a derrocar a todo el imperio? Bah…esperaba más de ti…Uno de los dos ultimo herederos de la familia Hideki…'

'¿De que estas hablando? ¿Derrocar el imperio? No lo enti…bueno eso no importa ya… ¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de esta? Voz que raramente conozco…'-Murmure para evitar que Haruhi me oyera

'Jaja…Soy yo, C.C, desde que me senté para observarlos he visto que Haruhi no te ha tenido nada de compasión, eso es raro en ella, primero juega con sus víctimas, las mata lentamente…pero aparentemente a ti te tiene miedo, quiere terminarte rápido, solo haz algo inesperado y ella se confundirá y podrás ganarle, es simple'-Me dijo la voz de C.C, mientras volteaba a verla lentamente asegurándome que fuera ella realmente, y solo me guiño el ojo

'Sayonara…Isan-kun'-Murmuro Haruhi mientras empezó a deslizar la katana sobre mi cuello

'Hacer algo inesperado Rápido… ¡Lo tengo!'-Pensé mientras me agachaba lentamente y enganchaba mis pies con las piernas de Haruhi y con un leve jalón la tire y agarre su katana, poniéndola en su cuello, viéndola a los ojos y poniéndole un pie en el estomago

'Se acabó Suzumiya-san…Gane'-Le dije mientras le quitaba todo de encima y le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantar

'Jum...Eres un idiota Isan-kun, ¿tienes la oportunidad de matarme y no lo haces? Bueno al ganarme no te matare, pero no matarme estarás castigado 1 semana, dormirás con Saeko y no cenaras, baka…'-Dijo mientras sostenía mi mano y se levantaba mientras su rostro se enrojecía un poco.

Unos minutos después Haruhi agarro su katana y se retiró del patio y C.C se acercó a mí

'Bien hecho Hideki-san, lamento que te toque dormir con Saeko-senpai, pero de eso ha estar muerto, es mejor, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de medicina para tus heridas? Tenemos un árbol con hojas medicinales fantásticas, ven te guiare a mi cuarto y halla te atenderé'-Me dijo mientras me sostenía con su brazo firmemente y empezábamos a caminar, mientras no se le quitaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara

A unos cuantos pasos después…

'Bien Hideki-san, llegamos, entre y ponte cómodo mientras yo voy por un par de hojas y algo de té'-Me abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar, y luego cerró la puerta

Un cuarto de las mismas dimensiones que el de Yuki, pero este estaba adornado con demasiadas cosas de muchas culturas, china, hindú, tailandesa, francesa, italiana, y muchas más desconocidas para mí, no le tome tanta importancia y me recosté en un sillón amplio que había hay y cubría mi herida para evitar manchar algo de sangre…

Varios minutos después regreso con algo en la mano

'Bien Hideki-san, recuéstate en la cama por favor, no puedo tratarte sentado, anda, no seas tímido'-Dijo mientras me ayudaba a recostarme y me quitaba la camisa

'C.C-san… ¿Qué…estás haciendo?'-Dije todo apenado sin poderme mover por el dolor

'Baka…no puedo curarte por fuera de la camisa'-Empezó a ponerme una hojas en la herida y eso ardía un poco

'C.C-san… ¿Puedes contarme más sobre…Las Caballeras Rojamente Sexys?'-Dije seriamente.

Y esa pregunta fue probablemente mi 3er error"


	4. 4 Las Caballeras Rojamente Sexys

4. Las Caballeras Rojamente Sexys

"15 de Julio, 11:41 a.m. aproximadamente…

'C.C-san… ¿Puedes contarme más sobre…Las Caballeras Rojamente Sexys?'-Dije seriamente.

'Jaja…Solo dime C.C por favor, no he hecho nada especial para merecer que me digas san'-Me respondió con una sonrisa un tanto tranquilizante.

'Oh…si, okey, gracias C.C'-Dije algo sonrojado

'Bien pues… ¿Quieres saber algo en concreto o toda la historia?'-Pregunto mientras revisaba las heridas en mis piernas

'¿Cuál fue el inicio de su organización?'-Pregunte mientras trataba de aguantarme el dolor

'Pues la fundadora de todo esto fue Suzumiya-san, justo cuando el emperador Lelouch llego al trono, y por consecuente, Paura-sama…todo empezó con que yo estaba en el bazar de la ciudad, comprando una de estas tantas cosas que tengo en mi habitación, luego de salir de allí, unos tipos realmente grandes se acercaron a mí y me trataron de amarrar y amordazar, pero no pudieron…no es por presumir, pero se me defender jeje'-dijo mientras reía algo sarcástica y continuo…-'Luego de eso, se acercaron más y más tipos, me los trataba de quitar a todos de encima, hasta que llego un punto en el que eran demasiados, en ese momento, justo cuando me tenía el comandante de esa guardia, una persona misteriosa con un atuendo rojo apareció y le corto la cabeza al sujeto, cuando todo mundo se paralizo del miedo, pude identificar que esa persona era una chica, y esa chica era Suzumiya-san

° ¡Hey tu chica! ¡Toma esta katana y ayúdame con estos debiluchos! °-Dijo mientras me lanzaba la susodicha katana, era algo frágil y vieja, pero Suzumiya agrego-° ¡No importa si se rompe, la recogí de camino, solo trata de que aguante para todos ellos! °- Después de eso empezó una pelea extensa y algo cansada pelea, los guardias fueron disminuyendo su tamaño, al igual que aumentaba la cantidad de sangre del lugar…después de aproximadamente 20 min, la pelea había acabado, mi vestimenta, al igual que la de Suzumiya-san, estaban empapadas de sangre, y en ese momento entendí porque ella estaba vestida de rojo, cuesta menos trabajo limpiar la sangre

° ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudaste? °-le pregunte

° Pareces agotada, mi casa está cerca de aquí, tal vez gustes algo de agua fresca °-Me respondió mientras limpiaba su katana

° Bien…pues no estaría mal…gracias °-Le dije mientras le estiraba su katana para dársela de nuevo

° No, está bien, ya es tuya, creo que te la mereces °-Me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y mi pensamiento era ° ¿Por qué diablos me dio algo que se encontró en el camino, es tonta o algo así? ¿Me habrá visto cara de necesitada? ° hasta el momento en que me di cuenta…en la empuñadura de la katana estaba grabado el símbolo de los Dusaki…esta no es una katana que alguien se encuentre tirada en la calle…esto era de ella, y si trajo esta aparte de otra quiere decir que me estaba observando y sabía lo que estaba pasando

° Oh…si gracias…°-Dije abierto a que me respondiera por fin con su nombre.

° Suzumiya Haruhi… a tus servicios °-Y lo único que hacía era caminar al lugar de donde vino, y pues no había otra cosa más que seguirla…Ya después de un poco de caminar llegamos a una pequeña cueva a unos kilómetros de aquí

° Vamos entra, no hay osos, solo mi casa °-Dijo con un tono burlón y con una sonrisa-° Jaja lo siento…parece que no te gusto la broma, anda pasa °-Me dijo mientras ella empezaba a adentrarse en la cueva y pues, yo la seguía

Varios minutos después de caminar por esa oscura y húmeda cueva se divisaba una luz, supuse que era la del sol… Y si, efectivamente, al alcanzar la salida, y salir de esa cueva…en una formación parecida a un hoyo, a nuestra altura había mucha vegetación e incluso una pequeña cascada con un pequeño lago y un riachuelo, pero en la parte de arriba se veía un paraje semidesértico, así que le pregunte-° ¿Este es el desierto Hunjiki? °

° Así es mi querida… °-Supuse que era para saber mi nombre, así que se lo di

° Dime C.C °-Le dije mientras admiraba la hermosa vista que nos rodeaba.

° Bien C.C-chan, ¿Tienes un lugar estable donde vivir? °-Me pregunto mientras abría la puerta de su casa, que jaja, debo agregar que era bastante grande, y me hacía pasar

° Pues…estoy en una pequeña choza a unos kilómetros de aquí, pero se está cayendo a pedazos °-Le respondí con la verdad, ya que parecía mala idea mentirle a una persona como ella

° Bien, mañana iremos por tus cosas, te quedaras aquí conmigo °-Me dijo muy animosa y con una sonrisa muy atenta en su rostro-° ¿Eh? Por cierto… ¿Y lo que compraste en aquella tienda? °

° ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡¿Dónde la habré dejado? °- jaja eso fue lo que hice, me volví loca tratando de recordar donde deje ese pequeño recuerdo…- ° Agh…recordé que uno de esos tipos lo rompió °

° Esa tienda es algo cara… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin afán de ofenderte? °-Me dijo, aun con una sonrisa animosa en su cara pero a la vez seria de lo que estaba diciendo

° Oh…si claro…°

° ¿Por qué entraste a una tienda tan cara y tu casa se cae a pedazos? ¡Sabes, eso no tiene nada de sentido C.C-chan! ° -Me dijo acercándose mucho a mí, casi que pegaba su cara a la mía

° Pues, realmente no me interesa mucho cuidar de mi casa, al cabo iba a mudarme en un par de meses °-Le dije tratando de seguirle la mirada, se veía que solo me estaba probando para averiguar qué tan segura estaba de mi misma

° Jaja muy bien C.C-chan…tengo un cambio de ropa extra, por si gustas ducharte, no creo que a ti te guste estar llena de sangre tanto tiempo °-Me dijo mientras me aventaba la ropa a mis brazos y me enseñaba la puerta del baño

° Si, jaja gracias, perdona por las molestias °-Le dije algo con algo de pena, ya que nunca nadie me había tratado así

° ¿Qué? Si tú ya vives aquí, no sé porque me darías problemas… °-Me dijo ya con una cara seria, así que tome eso como que la ofendió, así que pase al baño y procedí a bañarme

30 minutos después, ya que salí de bañarme y apunto de vestirme Haruhi irrumpió y me arrojo una vestimenta parecida a la suya, completamente roja

° Vaya C.C-chan…tienes…puntos a favor para un buen hombre… ¡Bien! Ese no es el punto, ponte esto… hay alguien en problemas afuera, asegúrate de llevar tu katana, la necesitaremos… °-La vi realmente seria, así que me puse ese, aparentemente uniforme, rápidamente, y salí lista con la katana que me dio, justo como me lo dijo, salimos corriendo de la casa y pasamos por la cueva.

Una vez afuera empezó a correr y grito ¡Sígueme!

Después de correr un poco, detrás de una colina, vimos a un par de chicas luchando contra unos animales salvajes llamados Kowarunos, son pequeños, siempre cazan en manadas, tienen cuernos afilados y colmillos cortos, pero estos inyectan un veneno altamente peligroso.

° ¡Hey Chicas! ¿Necesitan ayuda? °-Dijo Haruhi mientras reía y empezaba a atacar a esas cosas

° Si, Gracias °-Dijo una chica pelirroja que trataba de sobrevivir con una vara larga y gruesa

° ¿Y cómo se llaman? Estaremos un buen rato aquí matando pestes °-Les dije a las chicas para tratar de que se les bajara el nerviosismo-° Yo soy C.C °

° Yo soy Kallen °- Dijo la pelirroja mientras le enterraba la vara en la cabeza a una de esas cosas

° Yuki °-Dijo la otra chica, que solo estaba parada esquivando las toreadas y las mordidas

° Oye, lindos uniformes…° -Dijo Kallen muy animada

° Fueron idea mía Kallen-chan. ¿Quieren unos? °-Dijo Haruhi mientras cortaba cabezas muy sádicamente

° Por supuesto, son increíbles °-Respondió Kallen- ° ¿Tu que dices Yuki? °

° Si °-Respondió la chica de cabello morado

° para ganárselos deben… ¡Sobrevivir sin ningún tipo de daño a esta batalla, en caso de ser dañadas veremos qué pasa! °-Grito Haruhi, muy simpática como siempre

Ya después de un rato, los Kowarunos restantes, huyeron por falta de población

° Bien, acabamos, ¿Están bien? °-Les pregunte, a pesar que ya sabía la respuesta

° Si C.C todo bien, gracias °-Dijo Kallen con un tono de voz cansado

° Si °-Como era de esperarse de Yuki, muy seria

° ¡Bien chicas! Creo que se ganaron su uniforme, pero el problema es que ya no hay lugar en mi casa, solo hay dos habitaciones, así que creo que me tendrán que ayudar con la remodelación- Dijo Haruhi, casi gritándoles a las chicas

Bien pues, así paso el tiempo, le agregamos habitaciones a la casa y pronto, recibimos otra alerta de Haruhi para ayudar a alguien. Pronto el club Haruhi se hizo más grande y con esos lindos uniformes rojos, hasta alcanzar el número que ahora somos, así que solo faltaba ponernos un nombre…Pensamos bastante hasta que pensamos…° Porque no las Caballera Rojamente Sexys ° Si sonaba algo estúpido al principio, pero tenía sentido, Caballeras por defender a los indefensos, Rojamente por nuestras vestimentas y Sexys porque…jaja bueno, ya te imaginaras Hideki-san'

Y esa fue la historia que me conto C.C"


	5. 5 CC y El Geass

C.C y el Geass

"15 de Julio 10:20 p.m. Justo después de que C.C me acabo de contar la historia de Las Caballeras…

'Wow…eso sí que es impresionante, ¿Ósea que si no fuera por Haruhi, tu estarías muerta ya no? Incluso las demás también'-Le dije a C.C muy curioso mientras me sentaba en la cama cuidadosamente y ella me sonría.

'En parte, tienes razón…pero no del todo'- Dijo poniéndose seria

'Si dije algo…'

'No, todo está en orden'-Dijo interrumpiendo mi disculpa

'Oh…bien… ¿De dónde has sacado todas estas cosas? Son muy viejas, de siglos atrás inclusive'-Dije viendo todos los artilugios que tenía C.C en su habitación

'Veo que te gusta de la historia Hideki-san'-Me dijo mientras reía un poco y se levantaba a tomar unos cuantos artefactos

Después de recoger algunos regreso a la cama y los puso cerca de mí-'Anda velos y dime de que época son'-Dijo sonriendo

Levante una esfera de color rojizo con amarillo y el símbolo de la familia Doshjin-'De la dinastía Doshjin, según yo todas sus reliquias habían sido destruidas en la masacre del palacio'-Le dije mientras la veía y tocaba con mucha delicadeza

'Muy bien…hagamos una cosa, si respondes bien al menos 5 dejare que duermas aquí y no con Saeko-san, aparte de darte un regalito. ¿Qué dices?- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba y me guiñaba el ojo

'Eh…pues…lo intentare…pero… ¿Por qué es tan…malo dormir en la habitación de Busujima-san?'-Le pregunte mientras seguía viendo los objetos que me dejó

'Es algo… ¿Cómo decírtelo?...Expresiva…con…'

'¿Me besara y probablemente algo más?'-Le interrumpí bromeando y riendo

'Em…sigue viendo esas cosas, son muy interesantes'-Me dijo con un tono serio y algo espeluznante para mi

'¿Qué? ¿Enserio eso haría Busujima-san?'-Le pregunte muy asustado

'Etto…Sigue viendo eso y trata de responder correctamente por favor Hideki-san'-Dijo ya muy intrigada

'Ah…eso lo tomare como un si…bien…este parece ser de la dinastía Mushki, de la tercera descendencia'-Le dije viendo un pequeño dragón tallado en madera

'Muy bien Hideki-san, 2/5'-Dijo sonriendo y cambiando el dragón por una piedra

'Esta…es difícil…puedo creer que es de la montaña sur, pero, ha habido 3 grandes familias que han vivido hay…se ve de hace unos 1325 años…'-Dije mientras la seguía examinando

'Con la antigüedad está bien…3/5, dos más'-Dijo y remplazo la roca por un tótem tallado en piedra de una mujer posada arriba de un águila

'Jaja…esta es muy fácil, Dinastía Minami, sexta generación'-Dije casi sin observar detalles

'¿Cómo lo supiste así de rápido Hideki-san?'-Pregunto C.C muy curiosa y sorprendida

'Los Minami eran amigos íntimos de los Hideki, así que, bueno jaja, yo tuve muchos de estos, pero de las octava generación…'-Dije mientras lo miraba con mucha nostalgia

'Muy bien…4/5, al menos ya te ganaste dormir aquí'-Dijo muy sonriente mientras ponía lo último sobre mis manos y preparaba la cama

'Esto…esto es… ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste esto? Es…de las primeras puntas de flecha construidas…y…espera…tiene el símbolo de los Dusaki… ¡ES….ES….UNA PUNTA DE FLECHA DE LOS ARCOS DUSAKI! ¡C.C! ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto? Necesito la verdad'-Dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente

En ese momento me dio la espalda y dejo caer su ropa al piso, quedando en ropa interior '¿C.C? ¿Qué…esta…estás haciendo?'-Dije mientras retrocedía y me sonrojaba demasiado y a la vez me asustaba

'Este es tu premio por 5/5…dormiremos así juntos… ¡Pero nada de hacerme nada! Tal vez…solo te deje tocarme un poco…'-Dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su cama

'Jaja…C.C…no, no soy de esa clase de personas…por favor…vístete, se me hará difícil poder dormir contigo así'-Dije completamente sonrojado intentando distraer mis pensamientos de lo que mis ojos acababan de ver…

'No…Dormiré así…Anda, vente a acostar'-Dijo mientras se cubría la cara con un par de sabanas

'Yo…ah está bien…solo si prometes darme respuestas…'-dije mientras me recostaba alado de ella

'Bien…pregúntame lo que quieras…y gracias por aceptar dormir así conmigo'-Dijo mientras se descubría la cara

'¿Cómo conseguiste todas esas cosas? Es imposible haberlas encontrado en tan buen estado, y por lo que contaste anteriormente, no se te fueron heredadas, dímelo por favor' –Le dije mientras la volteaba a ver a sus hermosos ojos dorados

'Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie'-Me dijo seriamente mientras tomaba mis manos delicadamente

'Si, no te preocupes, a nadie'-Le respondí tomando sus manos firmemente

'Soy una chica algo…especial, por así decirlo, y he vivido por más tiempo del que crees, yo conocí incluso a tus ancestros, fui su sirvienta por un tiempo, luego me dejaron ir y seguí con mi…larga vida, comprando y coleccionando todos los objetos aquí, soy muy fanática de todo esto y…realmente quisiera…casarme con el ultimo Hideki…ya que tu familia siempre ha sido muy amable, y eso te incluye, y lo comprobé al poderme quitar la ropa enfrente de ti…y que no hayas hecho nada malo…entonces…quiero pedirte que me creas, y que no se lo digas a nadie…onegai'-Dijo mientras me abrazaba y casi sentía en su voz un sentimiento de tristeza

'¿Te haría sentir mejor si mañana te invito a un día de campo?'-Le pregunte, mientras volvía a ver sus hermosos ojos, y su largo cabello verde

'Si…seria lindo ir contigo…'-Respondió

'Bien, salimos temprano así que hay que dormir…Buenas noches C.C'-Le dije mientras le sonreía y cerraba mis ojos

'Buenas noches…Hideki-san'-Dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

…

'¡Debemos hacer algo para matar a ese sujeto!'-Dijo Lelouch mientras hablaba con Paura

'Si lo sé, no sé cómo le hizo para humillarme así. Nunca nadie lo había logrado'-Respondió Paura muy furiosa

'Tenemos tropas patrullando por todo alrededor, deberíamos poder encontrarlo sin ningún problema alrededor de 48 horas…A menos que haya escapado de Japón, cosa que es imposible

'Me uniré yo misma a una patrulla…para si lo encuentro asesinarlo como se merece'-Respondió Paura mientras sonreía muy sádicamente

'Tranquila querida, esto no debe alterarte mucho, te acompañare, así será más fácil de localizar'-Dijo Lelouch viendo a Paura a los ojos muy tiernamente

'Si cariño, gracias…saldremos mañana temprano a buscarlos, y de paso a esas molestas caballeras, serán difíciles de derrotar, así que debemos estar muy alerta'-Dijo Paura mientras se levantaba de la mesa y fue a sentarse alado de la chimenea, luciendo un hermoso vestido negro con rojo

'Bien…al cabo el chico no durara ya nada contra ti'-Dijo Lelouch mientras admiraba la belleza de su prometida

'¿Por qué lo dices?'-Pregunto Paura algo curiosa

'Use el geass contra él, le ordene que no se defendiera más contra ti'-Dijo mientras pintaba una sonrisa muy amigable

'Hiciste… ¡¿QUÉ? Ah Lulu…sabes que me gusta hacer sufrir a mis victimas… y que se desesperen por que no puedan hacer nada contra mi…tenerlo al filo de la vida y la muerte…Dime… ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS HICISTE ESO?'-Dijo la pelinegra mientras aventaba un cuchillo hacia Lelouch, pero este quedo justo en el respaldo de la silla en el que estaba sentado

'Yo…yo pensé que podrías querer eso…linda…'-Dijo el ojivioleta muy asustado, prácticamente sudando de nerviosismo

'Ah…bien qué más da…necesito a alguien que cancele esa orden… ¿Tenemos a algún otro usuario por aquí?'-Pregunto Paura un poco ya me tranquila

'Tengo entendido que hay uno en el pueblo a 5 km de aquí, se ha quedado en el pueblo, ya que su Geass solo sirve para cancelar otros'-Respondió Lelouch mientras empezaba a empacar provisiones para él y su prometida

'Bien, él nos servirá… ¿Hay noticias de su alteza?'-Pregunto Paura mientras se dirigía a su armario para cambiarse el vestido por algo más cómodo para la batalla

'No…Nada de noticias de ella'-Respondió Lelouch.

…

'Es hora de irnos C.C, el campo nos espera'-Le dije a C.C mientras le sonreía

'Si Hideki-san, vamos'-Dijo la hermosa chica mientras salía de la casa-'Iremos al campo del pueblo sur, es muy hermoso y grande'-Agrego la hermosa peli verde y solo le respondí asintiendo la cabeza…pero en ese momento sentí que algo malo nos esperaba hay…Mis esperanzas eran que solo fuera un mal presentimiento…Y lo último que se me vino a la mente, justo tras cerrar la puerta fue…Paura"


End file.
